The present invention generally relates to a mount for mounting therein a mobile hand-holdable electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a universal mount with adjustable sub-assemblies for mounting therein differently-sized mobile hand-holdable electronic devices.
Mobile hand-holdable electronic devices are microprocessor-enabled electronic devices, which are generally small enough to be carried around by hand. Commonly used mobile hand-holdable devices include, but are not limited to, phones, tablets, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), cameras, gaming devices, personal navigation devices, audio players, and multimedia players. There are millions of mobile hand-holdable electronic devices in various sizes which are used in the world today.
Regardless of their size, most mobile hand-holdable electronic devices include a digital camera system. Digital camera systems integrated into mobile hand-holdable electronic devices have vastly improved in both image quality and editing features. The improvements are such that many mobile hand-holdable electronic devices take photographs as well as a traditional camera. But unlike traditional cameras, most mobile hand-holdable electronic devices do not include a receiving port or a similar coupling that allows the mobile hand-holdable electronic device to releasably received and retained in a mount. Thus, users often have to manually hold their mobile device, making it difficult to capture steady images and/or video. Most mobile hand-holdable electronic devices also do not include ports or cold shoe mounts suitable for connection to camera accessories (e.g. external lights, microphones, and the like) which enhance functionality of the device.
As such, there are clear needs for a universal mount that can accommodate differently sized mobile hand-holdable electronic devices.